


*Minecraft Death Message*

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, BASTARD BIN AS USUAL THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU, Grian has thoughts, Grian has wings, Grian may or may not be sad, Wings, Wings :))), Wings??, major character death but dont worry he respawns uwu, ok so lowkey inspired by chapter 19, thank you so much for W.O.L.!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: You gotta be careful around the edge of tall builds otherwise something bad happens you know?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	*Minecraft Death Message*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).

The wind is strong as Grian stands on the edge of the half-completed futuristic blender base which was beginning to take shape and gain height. It was already tall enough for Grian to look and see the whole plains. He stretches and his back pops with a satisfying crack. The rest of the G-Team had retired to their bases for a break or gone off to gather more materials. Grian was all alone, adding more blocks with the supplies he still had left. He faintly smiles, looking at the collected effort of his team take fruit. 

Unfortunately, he remembers that there’s a war on the horizon and the memories of what happened a few days ago rushes into his mind. His smile suddenly gets wiped from his face as he remembers.

“Mumbo..” He murmurs to himself, glancing at the wings on his back. They’re completely still and so lifeless. Grian’s eyes suddenly feel hot and he blinks rapidly to fight back the tears threatening to spill. 

He misses him. He realizes as he stands on the edge, feeling small and vulnerable, only the cold wind to keep him company. 

He wants to see him.

A particularly strong breeze hits Grian’s back, startling him out of his thoughts. He loses his footing and it sends him falling off the edge. He’s shocked but as the wind whistles past his ears and stings his face, his shock turns into full blown panic as he realizes he’s currently falling to his death. 

He tries to desperately flap his wings but they just feel like lead stuck on his back. He sees the top of the building becoming farther and farther. He knows the ground must be getting closer.

_ “Please! Please!!”  _ He desperately thinks, willing the wings to listen to his pleas. Desperate, fearful tears escape his eyes as Grian takes quicker, more panicked breaths. Yet, the wings don’t move to help their falling owner, not even a twitch.

“ _ I don’t wanna die. _ ” he thinks as he closes his eyes, glamour falling away in his fear and panic. 

For just a moment, he shows his true self, with his horns and black wings and in the next, the world goes dark for him.

** _Grian hit the ground too hard._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I basically read chapter 19, read that they were building the futuristic blender base and thought, "ok but what if something bad happens here especially to Grian?" :))) ALSO GRIAN SWEETIE IM SO SORRY!!!!! but I just thought like,,, what if Grian's wings were more connected to their original owner more than he thought?? Like sad depressed mumbo equals to wings who dont feel like flying or smthn asdjkl;;


End file.
